Rings of Power
by Kikyo-the-Walnut
Summary: The Ring became dormant only causing the wearer to become invisible without consequence. Because one day, the fate of the world will rest with Hobbits. And the fate of many worlds rest with one child on another world...
1. Chapter 1

Rings of Power

By

SANGOCHAN and Lloyd Aurion

SANGOCHAN: Hi it's me SANGOCHAN!

Lloyd: And me Lloyd! (I'm the co-author)

SANGOCHAN: Lloyd…we should be talking about the fan-fiction…we took so long to write…because Colette had to keep buying us a new computer…

Lloyd: Ahh…I guess so…Anyway…this is a Lord of the Rings fan-fiction-movie version-and please enjoy.

SANGOCHAN: Oh…Lloyd…you're so dense…This follows the storyline of the movies but, it's all told from the eyes of an eleven year old.

Lloyd: Yeah, We had to have him help us, due to the fact the story is all told in first person unless he's been knocked out or not present or asleep.

SANGOCHAN: (Pulls out the paper fan) BAKA LLOYD! You're not telling them his name!

Lloyd: OW! HEY! I'M YOUR CO-AUTHOR!

SANGOCHAN: (Hits Lloyd repeatedly with paper fan) Anyway, the name of the hero of the story will show up in chapter one. Please Read and Review.

Lloyd: And honorable mention to J.R.R Tolkin and Peter Jackson.

Prologue

Thousands of years ago rings were made to govern the three races of Middle Earth.

Three were given to the Elves; fairest, wisest, and long lived of all living creatures.

Seven to the Dwarf Lords in their underground kingdoms who were great miners and skillful craftsmen under the mountains in the east.

Nine were given to the nine kings of Humans; who crave power more than anything.

These rings were said to possess the will to govern the three races in peace, but they were lied to. One more ring was made.

In the dark country of Mordor, the Dark Lord Sauron forged secretly his own Ring in the fiery depths of Mount Doom. He charged it with his Darkness, hate, and desire to rule the world; _One Ring to Rule Them All._

One by one the lands of Middle Earth fell to the power of The One Ring. But, not everyone gave up hope; there were those who rebelled for the freedom of the world. An army of Humans and Elves fought the Dark Side at the foot of Mount Doom.

For a moment it seemed that victory was at hand for the Humans and Elves. But the One Ring was too powerful, it could not be undone.

Hope was fading fast…the king of Gondor was dying, his blade broken. But his son, Isildor, didn't give up; using the shards of his father's sword he cut the Ring from the Dark Lord's hand.

Sauron was defeated, Middle Earth was free, and the only thing left was to destroy the Ring in Mount Doom.

But, Humans are easily corrupted with power, Isildor kept the Ring as an heirloom of his family. But, anything made from Darkness, has its own will and will betray its owner. The Ring betrayed Isildor to his demise. Two and a half thousand years past by slowly while history became a legend and dissolved into myth and was forgotten.

But the Ring was patient, it waited for a new bearer; eventually, one came: Gollum.

Gollum took the Ring into his cave deep in the Misty Mountains, and it devoured him completely for five hundred years.

Darkness was growing, a Demon was regaining power, and the trees became restless. The time for the Ring to leave had come. It abandoned Gollum, waiting for another Human to pick it up, but the Ring was in for a surprise.

A Hobbit picked it up, the most unlikely creature to cross anyone's mind. Bilbo Baggins from the Shire had found it. The Ring became dormant; only causing the wearer to become invisible without consequence. Because one day, the fate of the world will rest with Hobbits.

And the fate of many worlds rest with one child on another world.

An old man draped in robes leaned on his staff, it was time. Twelve years had passed since the anointment. He was ready.

_He's still young. Do you believe that he can bear such a responsibility?_

_Yes, he's strong maybe not physically, but mentally, yes._

_Hmmm…Hard to see his fate is…everything…clouded by Darkness…only pain, hardship, and conflict do I see…_

_When is he to depart?_

_Today, for Earth…_

_This is going to be dangerous for him._

_Do not worry, he will be protected, I will be there with him._

The robed man left the two others. Another man-younger but he was an Elf, not a Man. The other shorter but he looked extremely old he too had pointy ears but much longer.

They too departed in a hazy light.

Chapter one: In a Flash of Light

_Beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…_

The alarm was going off; I stuck my hand out from the covers and fumbled for it, and turned it off. It was six in the morning, grumbling I turned over, it was Friday, and I have school; so how come is my alarm is still going off after I turned it off?

_Beep…beep…beep…beep…_

It was coming from downstairs Mom was cooking breakfast. By them smell of it, fish, rice, miso soup, and green tea was being cooked for breakfast. I rolled on to my back. I tried to remember the dream I had. It was so weird…there was a huge battle and I had a sword, it wasn't a katana, that much I knew, and it was Lord of the Rings…that I couldn't make heads or tails out of…

"Torishio! Breakfast is ready. And do hurry, or you'll be late for school." Mom called from downstairs. I rolled off the futon, rolled it up and put it away in the closet. Before closing the door I yanked a blue tee shirt, and my school clothes out.

I struggled into the black pants, the blue tee, and the black jacket. I pulled on slippers, grabbed my backpack and stumbled downstairs.

"Morning Mom, Grandpa." I said.

"Morning Torishio." Grandpa said while reading the paper.

"Here's your breakfast dear." Mom said.

Before eating I turned to the photo of my Dad. When I was eight, he died in car crash involving a drunk driver. I tore my eye away from the photo of Dad and began eating.

"I have a half day today, so I'm going out to lunch with Takeshi-kun and Yoko-chan at the sushi restraint." I said shoveling rice into my mouth.

"Don't take too long," Mom said.

"Oh, you know Torishio," Grandpa chuckled, "He gets it from his dad, always trying to bend the rules."

"Gramps…" I groaned.

After I finished eating and said good-bye to Mom and Grandpa I left for the front door-changed into sneakers first- hoped on my bike and went out into Tokyo to school.

I guess while I'm peddling to school, I should introduce myself.

I'm Torishio Higrushi. I'm eleven years old, I'm in the sixth grade, I live in Tokyo, Japan, I like to watch Inu-yasha and there's also one other thing you should know too. There's something in my past that doesn't fit in very well. Every time I ask Mom or Grandpa about the time I was a year old, they'd tell me that I must be dreaming. But how does a castle fit in with the rest of my memory? And two people who look like elfin version characters from Star Wars?

I arrived at school; I parked my bike at the rack and ran inside. I had just enough time to get my books from my locker and change into my botai shoes.

"Hey! Torishio!" It was Takeshi, "Don't forget, about lunch,"

"I won't." I said.

"I'm ordering this time." Yoko said, "We're getting the sushi boat."

"Hey guys wait until you hear about this dream I had last night." I said.

"Was it the Big Battle one?" Takeshi asked.

"Yes." I said.

"With Orcs and Trolls?"

"Yes."

"And a wizard?"

"Yes."

"You watch too much Lord of the Rings." Yoko grunted.

"I'll tell you more at the restaurant." I said.

The bell rang.

"See you later!" we all said running in three different directions.

Most of my classes were short and we received no homework. There was a holiday coming up, the Tanabata Festival. In P.E we just did whatever we pleased, shame we didn't have time to play baseball. I'm on the school baseball team!

I really shouldn't bore you with all my classes, but brunch was very eventual; someone dressed up as Koga from Inu-Yasha that kid really needs to know the difference between Famine-con and Jr. High. That kilt…EEEK!

Last period was so long, it was history class. Normally I like history. All the Samurai, Ninja, feudal lords, and the Feudal Era; but today, it was long and boring. And we weren't studying, we were playing board games, but everyone wanted to get out.

Finally…when I just won a game of mahjong with the brainiac of the class, the bell rang. There was an almost stampede for the hallway. People chatted about their plans for the Tanabata Festival. I struggled to reach my locker; it was so crowded in the hallway.

I finally managed to get to it. I opened it up, there were no tests or homework, and so I put all my books in, and grabbed my sneakers. It was even more crowded. I crammed my botai shoes into my bag and hurriedly jammed my sneakers on my feet. I struggled again to reach the front door; there I met Takeshi and Yoko ready to go to lunch.

In Tokyo you can find a sushi restraint almost on every street corner. And the sushi is always good. Especially the sushi boats, which is what Yoko orders when it's her turn to do the ordering, and paying.

"Ok…we'll have one sushi boat for us to split, a cola for each of us, and extra Wasabi please."

Yoko likes lots of Wasabi on her sushi.

"Hey, Torishio, you were saying about that dream you had?" Takeshi asked.

"Oh, yeah," I said, "Well…I'm standing in the middle of a fight in a kind of tomb. There were lots of monsters, several people-I couldn't see their faces, a troll, and a wizard."

"How could you tell one was a wizard?" Yoko asked sipping her miso soup.

"Staff, robe, and pointy hat." I said.

"Yup, that pretty much has 'wizard' written all over it."

The waiter arrived with the sodas and came back with our sushi boat; we finished it in about an hour. They really pile a lot of sushi on those things…

"Ok," Yoko said, "Now, we have to get our kimonos for the Tanabata Festival."

"Awww….I HATE shopping…." Takeshi and I groaned.

Yoko hates shopping too, down to her bone marrow.

"I know…we all hate shopping, but we're not going to the mall, thank goodness…We're going to my aunties, she can make ours like usual."

"For a minute I thought I was gonna have a heart attack…" I said.

Yoko paid the bill and we all left for her aunt's house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We arrived at Yoko's aunt's house. She was a bit old fashioned and every kid we knew gets their festival yukatas here. Yoko knocked on the door-frame and the shoji screen door slid open sideways.

"Oh…Yoko, Torishio and Takeshi, how good to see you. Here for Tanabata Festival kimonos right?"

"Uh-huh that's right Auntie Chihiro." Yoko said nodding. We took off our shoes and slipped into slipper by the door. I was the last one in so I slid the shoji screen door shut.

Ms. Chihiro left the room and into the kitchen, she returned a minute later with some onigiri.

"Freshly made; I always keep some on hand if I have visitors."

Instantly, Ms. Chihiro began measuring us for our kimonos. She dashed off to another room, and came back with some fabric. A green bamboo pattern for me, a scarlet Dragon embroidered pattern for Yoko, and a summery pattern for Takeshi.

While we ate the rice balls, Ms. Chihiro began snipping away at the material into kimono shapes.

"Yoko, you first." She said.

Yoko was standing on a stool while Ms. Chihiro pinned her up. We don't know how she does it, but it only takes fifteen minutes. And…Lo and Behold! Fifteen minutes later, Yoko was examining her reflection in the mirror while she was doing that, Ms. Chihiro was pinning up Takeshi.

Lastly it was my turn. I stood on the stool and Ms. Chihiro dripped the material over me. She began to hem the bottom of the kimono so that way I wouldn't trip over it and fall on my face-which I've done in the past. When the hemming was done, she began to stitch it up; I'm clueless at how she does that without poking me. When she was done, she tied the belt around my waist and I hopped off the stool and looked in the mirror.

Perfect. Tanabata Festival, here we come.

We packed our kimonos into boxes, not wanting to ruin them, and set out for home. On the way home, we always pass this old Shrine. That's where the festival was going to be. It even had a bamboo thicket for hanging wishes. But…as if I were on auto pilot…I began to go up the stairs. I had a feeling I had to go there, someone, was calling me.

"Torishio, the festival's not till tomorrow night. Unless you want to help with set up," Yoko said.

"Someone's calling me…" I said without even thinking.

"I don't hear anything…" Takeshi said cupping a hand to his ear, "Wait…I think I can hear something…"

_Torishio…come this way…this way…this way…_

"Sounds like it's coming from the bamboo." I said, and we all dashed up the stairs. Passing by a few workers who said, "Bit impatient are you three?"

We ignored them and entered the bamboo thicket. It felt like being in a different world in there. It was so quiet, except for the voice whispering through the bamboo leaves on the wind. The only way we knew we weren't on another world was the sight of the temple panda bear happily eating bamboo. But a moment later he showed signs of hearing the voice too. He spotted us, but we didn't worry, the panda bear loved Humans and we sometimes came to play with him, and motioned to us to follow him.

"He wants us to follow him…" I said walking through the undergrowth.

"Maybe we should…" Takeshi said.

Foe what felt like an hour, we followed the panda-which was always checking to see that we were still following him-until we reached clearing. The panda plopped down at the edge and resumed eating bamboo happily.

"Ok…" I said, "Now what?"

And we found out exactly, "what".

There was a dim light materializing in the middle of the clearing and the faint image of an old man appeared.

_So, you have come…Torishio. Very good, please step forward._

Yoko and Takeshi, on both sides of me gripped my arms. The old man frowned a little.

_I am sorry Yoko, Takeshi, but only your friend can move on._

"I think you'd better go. He looks like a wizard. And you should always listen to wizards." Takeshi said giving me a little push.

I took one step forward and there was blinding flash of light.

It felt like the world was falling away from under my feet, darkness was gathering at the corners of my vision, I was going to pass out in a minute and remembered nothing more…

_So…Begun it has…_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

SANGOCHAN: YIPPIE! Chapter one is done and ready to be reviewed! Did you enjoy it?

Lloyd: Don't worry; we'll get to Middle Earth in Chapter Two, but right now Torishio's in the middle of space and time somewhere in our story…

Torishio: It was so nice to meet you! I hope you enjoy my adventures!

SANGOCHAN: And you the reader should! Especially the three characters talking to each other in the prologue.

Lloyd: Do you think they'll guess who one of them is?

SANGOCHAN: Maybe…from his way of talking and the fact he sounds like a Buddist monk…

Miroku: Someone called for me?

SANGOCHAN: (kicks Miroku sky-high) GET OUT YOU PERVERT!

Miroku: AAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Lloyd: Please keep checking for….(drum roll) Chapter Two: A Party in the Shire.

SANGOCHAN: Don't miss it!

Torishio: Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

SANGOCHAN: Hey everybody!

Lloyd: Here's chapter two!

SANGOCHAN: We hope you're enjoying the fan fiction! AND JUST BECAUSE IT'S DONE IN FIRST-PERSON DOES NOT AUTOMATICLLY MAKE THIS A GARY STU FANFICTION!

Lloyd: Err…SANGOCHAN..? Err…just a reminder, this is based on the movies but some dialogue from the book-including poetry-will be added.

SANGOCHAN: R&R please!

Chapter Two: A Party in the Shire

The next thing I knew, I felt grass on my cheek. Maybe I was still in the bamboo clearing. I pushed my self up, gave my head a little shake, blinked my eyes open and looked around. There was no bamboo anywhere. One thing was for sure, I wasn't in Tokyo anymore.

"Where am I?" I asked myself. Maybe a drink of water would do me some good. But, my backpack and the box that had my kimono in it was nowhere to be found. I checked everywhere like a nut-job through the maple tree roots. Maple trees? Something was not right. Maple trees aren't that common where I come from…

_I know! I'm in a province of Japan that I've never been to before!_ Yeah…that had to be it. I checked my pockets for my cell phone…this would take a lot of explaining to Mom and Grandpa…But my pocket was empty, except for some paper balls…

"Now what...?" I groaned…"Everything I had on me disappeared except my clothes, thank goodness…I guess that tingly feeling made them fall out…"

I sat down on a tree root and began trying to remember what had happened.

_Ok, first I woke up and went to school, then had lunch with Yoko and Takeshi, then we got our kimonos for the festival, then passed a temple, heard a voice, went in, followed a panda, a bright flash of light, and…that's it…_

I must have passed out. Which explained why the time between the flash and waking up was a total blank; it was very quiet while I sat there racking my brains, until I heard wheels and someone singing, but who?

"_The road goes ever on and on,_

_Down from the door where it begun,_

_As I tread along the long road I see an inn to rest my weary soul…"_

There was something VERY familiar about that song…Wasn't that out of Lord of the Rings? Next I heard someone crashing through the undergrowth.

"You're late." Said a second voice.

"A Wizard is never late, Frodo Baggins; nor is he early, he always arrives precisely when he means to!"

Laughter.

"It's wonderful to see you Gandalf!"

I could have screamed; I was in Lord of the Rings. But I just stood there.

"You didn't think I'd miss you Uncle Bilbo's birthday did you?"

I half choked, half shouted, "OH MY GOSH!" and fainted again.

Gandalf bent over the unconscious boy.

"Is he going to be all right?" Frodo asked nervously.

"Oh, he'll be all right. This young lad will just need a good meal and drink when he comes round." Gandalf said chuckling.

"Do you think he's foreign?"

"If he is, I don't know which country." Gandalf said, taking in the boy's strange clothes. Surprisingly for his age Gandalf carefully lifted the boy into his wagon.

"I hope he wakes up soon, Bilbo will be skipping to have an impromptu guest to the party." Frodo said, then as though suddenly remembering, "What news of the outside world? Tell me everything."

"Everything? Well, news in the wide world always changes, and not many Humans are aware of the existence of Hobbits-for which I am grateful…"

The brown horse pulled the wagon into town, filled with more Hobbits. They all seemed very happy to see him and the fireworks in the wagon.

"Oh, it's Gandalf!" A Hobbit woman said cheerily. Meanwhile a Hobbit man was examining plowing tools and another was trying to lead a very reluctant pig along the path.

The wagon soon came across several houses built into hills. Passing several more Hobbits getting ready for a party and putting up a sign that said: "Happy Birthday Bilbo Baggins".

"A long expected party. So," Gandalf said, "How is the old rascal?"

"Oh, you know Bilbo; he's got the whole place in an uproar." Frodo said, "Half the Shire's been invited."

"Oh, that should please him…"

Frodo chuckled, "Before you came along we Bagginses were very well respected. Never had any adventures or did anything unexpected, and you have been officially labeled, a disturber of the peace."

"Have I?" Gandalf asked slightly worried.

"IT'S GANDALF! GANDALF!" A girl's voice shouted.

(A/N in the movie one of the kids sounded like they said: "It's Gandalf-san!")

Several Hobbit children raced to the path all shouting, "Fireworks!", The wagon rolled on, and the children were behind the wagon still chanting," Fireworks Gandalf fireworks…" Gandalf gladly obliged.

_CRACK! POP! BOOM! POPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOP!_

I woke with a start. Who was setting off fire-crackers? Then I realized I wasn't in the forest anymore.

"Now, where am I?" I asked.

"Oh, you're awake. Good." An old man in front of me said.

"Um…who are you mister?" I asked blankly, I could tell he was a wizard. The pointy hat pretty much gave it away.

"I am Gandalf the Grey, and this here, is Frodo Baggins," Gandalf said.

Frodo and I shook hands.

"So," Frodo said, "Where did you come from?"

"Err…Tokyo, Japan…" I said awkwardly, "It's a big city…" I was clueless on what to say, so I decided to be honest instead of the amnesia act.

Frodo looked slightly confused, "To-key-oh? I don't remember Gandalf mentioning that city…maybe it's an Elf City that has yet to be found."

"N-n-no…"I stammered, "I'm not an Elf…I'm a Human…"

"One of the Big Folk?"

What? He was the same size as me, and probably the same age, why was he calling me that?

"Oh, how silly of me…I forgot, you're in the Shire young Torishio. The country of the Hobbits,"

Oh…that explains the whole 'Big Folk' thing…

"Bilbo's up to something…I know it…" Frodo said.

"Who's Bilbo?" I asked (ok I'm pretending! But Gandalf probably knows, he's a Wizard.).

"You'll meet him…" Gandalf said then turned to Frodo, "If that had anything to do with the Dragon, I was hardly involved; I only gave him a push out the door; without a hat or pocket handkerchief."

"All right keep your secrets," Frodo got ready to hop off, "I'm really glad you came today Gandalf, I really am." He hopped off.

"So am I," Gandalf said, "So very glad indeed…"

"Um…Sensei..?" I asked, "Where exactly _is_ the Shire?"

"Oh, you don't have to be so polite, but I will answer your question. The Shire is in the Western part of Middle Earth." He said chuckling.

I wasn't even in my own world…how was I going to get back? And, more importantly…how much time had gone by on Earth?

"You seem very quiet."

"Ummm…Gandalf…do you believe there are other worlds?" I asked.

He roared with laughter, "Of course I do."

"You might find this hard to believe, but…I don't think I'm on my world anymore…"

"What is your world called?"

"Earth."

The wagon stopped in front of a hill that had a door in it. There had to be a house built into it. Gandalf passed the gate that had a sign that said: "No admittance except on party business". But Gandalf just walked up to the door with me at his heels and he knocked the door with hi staff.

_Rap! Rap! Rap!_

There was a frustrated outburst from inside.

"NO THANK-YOU! I don't want anymore visitors, well-wishers, or distant relations!"

"And what about very old friends?"

The door opened, an older Hobbit was inside.

"Gandalf?" he asked.

Gandalf nodded. Then the old Hobbit's attention turned to me.

"I didn't know you had a grandson, come in come in."

"Um…mister…he's not my Grandpa." I said, hoping my face wasn't red from embarrassment.

"Oh, my mistake, come in."

We went in. His house was pretty small. Gandalf had to bend over to avoid banging his head on the chandelier. When Gandalf handed his hat and staff to his friend, I suddenly remembered my manners and began to take my shoes off.

"Uh…where does he keep the slippers?" I asked aloud.

"You won't need to worry, Bilbo won't mind." Gandalf said.

"Ok," I said.

"Tea?" asked Mr. Bilbo, "Or maybe something stronger. I still have a few bottles from the old vine yard left. 1296, very good year; almost as old as I am."

"Uh…not to be rude, but how old are you?" I asked.

"111 years old today,"

_No way…that's almost ten times my age…_I thought disbelievingly.

"Just tea thank-you." Gandalf said straitening himself and he bumped into the chandelier. Flustered, he straitened it, turned around and banged his head on the rafters.

"Ouch…" he moaned.

I only did a sympathy wince. Thankfully, for me I could walk through the hall with only my hair brushing the ceiling. Bilbo was in the kitchen constantly talking about food. Ok, now my stomach's growling. I wasn't paying attention and for that, I bumped my head while going into the kitchen.

"Owww…" I groaned rubbing my forehead. I picked my self up and sat down at the table. I could hear Gandalf shuffling papers while Mr. Bilbo put the kettle on.

"Is there anything you'd like lad?" He asked.

"Um…maybe some tea and…corn muffins if you have any..." I said, "Oh, by the way, my name's Torishio Higrushi."

Bilbo went into the other room, "I can put on some eggs if you like-."

Gandalf suddenly appeared in front of me, "Just tea thank-you." He said.

Mr. Bilbo must have been just as startled as I was.

"How'd you do that?" I asked still very startled.

Mr. Bilbo just rushed over to the kettle, which was going off now, and poured the hot water into the tea pot.

"Thanks," I said spreading butter on the corn muffins and eating.

In about four seconds someone knocked at the door, Mr. Bilbo gagged on the toast he was eating and tip-toed to the window. He said something which I did not quite make out. As though changing his mind he started talking to me, "Not to sound rude, but I am curious on where you came from Torishio."

"Err…" I said, "This might sound a little fishy to you but I'm from another world…" His reaction was _not_ what I expected.

"Well, maybe at the party you can tell some of the children the songs and tales from your world."

I chocked on my corn muffin, "Wait, you actually believe me Mr. Bilbo?" I asked.

"Of course I do." He said, "It sounds way too unbelievable that Middle Earth is the only world in existence."

"It looks like you're done," Gandalf said to me.

"I'm sure you don't want to sit up and be polite to two old duffers." Bilbo said, "How about you get know the Shire and some of the residents. I have a map you can barrow."

"Don't worry; I can figure out how to get back. Maybe I can help with the set up." I said. I left the kitchen, but not before bumping my head on the rafters on the way out the living-room, "I'm all right!"

Bilbo leaned against the wall, "I'm old Gandalf, very old. I know I don't look it but I'm beginning to feel it. I feel thin, stretched, like butter spread over too much bread. I'm going to need a very long holiday. I don't mean to return."

"So, you mean to go through with your plan?" Gandalf asked.

"Yes, I do."

"Frodo suspects something."

"Of course he does," Bilbo said, "he's a Baggins, not a dim-wit."

(Sorry I forgot what Bilbo said after 'dim-witted', and I'm not Hobbit expression savvy)

Hobbiton was the perfect place for anyone who wanted to live a quiet life, although I would have preferred to live with other Humans and my family. I definitely attracted a lot of attention. And when I said that I wasn't from around here, they all asked me to tell them songs and tales from my country.

"Umm…but people in my country can't sing now very well…" I said sheepishly.

"Perhaps a story then,"

Just to be polite, I told them "The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter" and I got several questions like: "What's bamboo?"

When I got to the party grounds I found the Hobbit who was directing the set up.

"Excuse me mister, but can I help?" I asked.

"Sure, maybe you can help with the tables," he said.

I grabbed one of the tables and hauled it over to the rest of the tables that were already set out. While working, I caught a few words.

"Living to 111, that's impressive."

"But it's not natural, and it will have to be paid for eventually,"

Looks like they're not ones for anything out of the ordinary that's for sure; but, I started to have a feeling that Mr. Bilbo living that long _wasn't _just from being very healthy. I had just realized this, but there had been a funny buzzing sound in my head back in his kitchen…why?

I was helping a Hobbit man carry this very heavy ale barrel, "That's strange, this thing seems to be getting lighter," I said. Also, I heard a sloshing sound. I turned around and there he was, drinking the ale. Mug after mug after mug…

"Wait until you try this." He said.

"Uh…first I'm too young to be drinking beer, and save it for the party before you get yourself drunk." I said.

The barrel had to be converted to a seat in about ten minutes.

A little later I ran into Frodo again, he was also helping with set up.

"Wish I had brought Mr. Bilbo a present…" I said a little flustered.

"Don't worry about that," Frodo said, "Bilbo's _giving_ the presents out."

Oops…I had completely forgotten about that in the book…

"Anyway, you should meet me friend, Sam Gamgee and my cousins Pippin Took and Merry Brandybuck."

"Ok," I said.

I followed Frodo to where there were three more Hobbits. I guessed that the youngest looking one was Pippin, and he was drinking heavily and almost drunk.

"Sam, Merry, Pippin, this is Torishio Higrushi."

"Hello." I said.

"Pleased to meet you," Pippin said-he had an Irish sounding accent, "Pint?" he held up a mug filled to the brim with beer.

"Oh come on Pip, you know that he's too young." Merry said rolling his eyes exasperatedly, "You're going to have a lot of fun tonight."

"Pleased to meet you too," Sam said.

"We're all going to have fun at the party tonight…"

X Several hours later X

Fireworks filled the night sky and there was also the smell of gunpowder lingering in the air too. Everyone was talking, dancing, eating, drinking, or for the kids, trying out their new toys.

As for Sam, he kept looking at the dancing crowd but kept drinking from his mug. He'd better stop before he got himself drunk and wake up the next day with a hangover.

"I haven't danced like this for weeks," I said catching my breath.

"I know, but it's a lot of fun."

"Yeah, hey, maybe you should go ask Sam if he wants to dance with someone."

Frodo rushed over to Sam, "Go on Sam, ask Rosie for a dance."

"I think I'll just have some more ale…" Sam muttered walking toward the barrels.

"Oh, no you don't." Frodo chuckled grabbing Sam and turning him around.

Sam's face went from green to red faster than I could blink. Frodo pushed him towards Miss Rosie and they started dancing.

"Whoa!" Gandalf shouted. He had just set off a firecracker that shot up into the air, separated, went down, and shot in every direction.

"Wow that was so cool!" I shouted, "This is the best fireworks display I've ever seen!"

Gandalf set off another one, this time butterflies.

"Off they go!" Gandalf said happily as the kids started chasing them. It looked like he needed to get more; I guess that's why he went to his wagon. Meanwhile, Bilbo was telling some of the other kids a story about being trapped by Trolls, imagine if the Trolls were Oni.

_BOOOOOOOM!_ Another firecracker went off. It soared into the air and turned around. Well that's Wizard's fireworks for you. It changed into a Dragon, turned around in mid-air and dived-right at us. Uh-oh…

Everyone began running away and tumbled over tables. But the Dragon passed over. Flew into the distance and exploded into one big firework.

"That is the sign for dinner!" Mr. Bilbo said cheerily. The atmosphere changed immediately at the sound of the word: 'dinner'. And I was rather keen on trying the food here.

It was all delicious, but there was one hinter. I don't know how to use a fork and knife; I grew up using chopsticks. More than once did I drop the fork on accident and nearly embarrassed myself…

"Gah…these are hard to use…" I mumbled, "Not like using chopsticks."

A few minutes later, as I struggled with the fork and knife the birthday cake came. It was big and it had to; to be able to have 111 candles. I wonder if it was chocolate…

"Speech!" everyone shouted, "Speech Bilbo speech!"

"My dear people," He started, there were several cries of 'Hear! Hear!' and he continued, "My dear Bagginses and Boffins, and my dear Tooks and Brandybucks, and Grubs, and Chubbs, and Burrowses, and Hornblowers, and Bolgers, Bracegirdles, Goodbdies, Brockhouses, and Proudfoots."

"PROUD**FEET**!" someone shouted from the back. The crowd roared with laughter and Mr. Bilbo plowed on with his speech.

"Proudfoots," he repeated, "Also my good Sackville-Bagginses that I welcome back at last to Bag End. Today is my 111th birthday,"

"Happy Birthday!" the crowd shouted back.

"I hope you are enjoying yourselves as much as I am, I shall not keep you long, I have called you all together for a purpose. Indeed, for _three_ purposes! First off all, to tell you that I am immensely fond of you all, and that eleventy-one years is too short a time to live among such excellent and admirable Hobbits. I don't know half of you as well as I should like; and I like less than half of you half as well as you deserve."

"What did he say?" I asked Frodo.

"Secondly to celebrate my birthday. Cheers again. I should say OUR birthday. For it is, of course, also the birthday of my heir and nephew, Frodo. He comes of age and into his inheritance today. Together we score 144. Your numbers were chosen to fit this remarkable total: One gross, if I may use that expression."

But no one seemed to like that, _That was a total random…_ I thought smacking myself on the forehead.

"Thirdly and finally, I would like to make an ANNOUCEMENT. I um…have a lot of things to do…"

His hand moved to behind his back I caught a glint of gold.

"I'm afraid to say that the end is coming, I'm going now…good-bye."

He took one step forward and…he disappeared! And that buzzing sound was back again.

"Where'd he go?"

"People don't vanish into thin air!"

But Bilbo had.

SANGOCHAN: Very mysterious…how mysterious…so mysterious…

Lloyd: SANGOCHAN, they get it.

SANGOCHAN: keep on the look out for Chapter three: The Ring has Awakened and uh..sorry I had to bore you with Bilbo's speech…(sweatdrops)


	3. Chapter 3

SANGOCHAN: Here's chapter three! Sorry if this took ages, but…

Lloyd: SANGOCHAN had the world's worst case of writer's block. And she's doing another fanfiction. Angel of Vengeance, check the Tales of Symphonia section for it.

SANGOCHAN: Um…yeah…that's it…R&R please…

**Chapter Three: The Ring has Awakened**

Bilbo vanished! In an instant everyone leapt up and began running around looking for him. My head was still buzzing but I had no idea why. And what was that glint of gold? Guess I'd better keep my eyes open.

"Well…He couldn't have gotten too far…" I said.

"Any suggestions?" Frodo asked.

"I have no idea…although…something tells me we should check your house…"

Bilbo scurried up the stairs into Bagend. He opened the door and pulled off a ring. Chuckling he rushed to the study and transferred the ring from his pocket into an envelope, sealed it, and addressed it. He then approached the fireplace, made as though to leave the envelope on there, but instead put the envelope in his pocket.

"I guess you think that was terribly funny don't you Bilbo?" A voice asked from behind.

Bilbo jumped, but it was only Gandalf.

"Oh don't be so sour…didn't you see their faces? It was only a bit of fun." Bilbo protested.

"In this world," Gandalf said, "There are many magical rings and none of them should be used as in a bit of fun."

Bilbo let out a low whistle as he gathered up a pack a walking stick and a short sword. Obviously, anyone should listen to Wizards on dealing over magic rings.

"I'm leaving everything to Frodo; you will keep an eye on him won't you?" Bilbo asked.

"As often as I can spare them, two even." Gandalf said, "You will also be leaving the ring will you?"

"Yes, yes…" Bilbo said impatiently, "It's in an envelope over the mantelpiece-no wait…it's in my…pocket…" He pulled the wax sealed envelope out of his coat pocket he also took it out of the envelope.

Gandalf's bushy eyebrows shot up and vanished into his hair.

"I-isn't that odd?" Bilbo chuckled, "One moment I thought it was on the mantle piece but it's really in my pocket; why shouldn't I keep it?"

"I think that you've had that ring long enough, you should leave it here." Gandalf said seriously.

"I found it." Bilbo said stiffly, "That makes it mine. It's my own, my precious…"

Gandalf froze, "Precious? The ring has been called that before, but…not by you…"

(A/N: Read The Hobbit for further details)

"So?" Bilbo asked, "I found it-Y-you want it for your self! You want to rob me!"

Gandalf seemed to be inflating himself; he towered over Bilbo and shouted, "Do not take me for a conjurer of cheap tricks! I am trying to help you, not rob you."

Bilbo seemed to sag against the wall, "You're right," he said, "The ring will go to Frodo…" He clapped his hands and out of three doors came Dwarves. The foursome made their way to the front door.

"Bilbo, the ring is still in your pocket." Gandalf said.

Bilbo reached into his pocket and pulled the ring out and slowly, slowly, very slowly he dropped the ring onto the floor. Sighing as though a heavy burden was lifted off him; he and the Dwarves began to leave.

"I've just thought up an ending for my book." Bilbo said, "And he settled down and lived happily ever after."

"As I hope we all will." Gandalf said grinning.

Bilbo turned on his heel and singing softly, left Hobbiton with the three Dwarves.

X

Gandalf re-entered Bagend and looked at the ring on the floor. Reaching out he tapped the ring. A sudden burn and the image of a fiery eye shot through him. He didn't touch the ring again after that.

X

I dashed up the stair with Frodo at my heels. I tripped over my feet a few times, but I didn't stop running until I came bursting into Bagend.

"Mr. Bilbo!" I shouted, "Are you here…" my voice trailed off as I looked down. There it was-a golden ring. I bent over and reached my hand out to pick it up.

"Do not touch it!" Gandalf shouted from the living room.

"Huh?" I asked slightly startled, "It's just a ring…right?" I could still hear the buzzing sound in my head.

Frodo appeared next to me and scooped the ring up, but nothing happened to him.

"Bilbo's ring…" he said slightly stunned. He went into the living room and said, "He always talked about leaving, I never thought he really would…"

Gandalf merely held out an envelope, Frodo looking a little questionable dropped the ring into the envelope. Gandalf sealed it saying, "He's left you Bagend and all his possessions. The ring belongs to you now. Keep it a secret."

"Understood." Frodo said shoving it into his pocket.

"In the meantime, I have to go."

"Go?" Both me and Frodo asked in unison.

"I have to look for answers," Gandalf said, "If that ring is the one I think it is…"

"But-but-you've only just arrived here! I don't understand." Frodo stammered.

"Neither do I…" Gandalf said, "That is why I have to go."

Gandalf rushed out the front door leaving Frodo and I rather shaken.

"People are going to be talking about this for a _looooooooooooooooooong_ time…" I said.

"I hope you're wrong…" Frodo said weakly.

Talk about Bilbo's vanishing act didn't die down in even a hundred days. The Hobbits, kept talking wildly about how Bilbo would vanish and reappear with treasure. This quickly became a fireside story.

"It's almost like nothing ever happens here…" I said under my breath. The story was repeated over and over again over three months until the actual events were forgotten and not many people really bothered about the subject. BGandalf visited regularly though but not to the neighbor's taste.

"It's that entire Wizard's fault. Why won't he leave Frodo and that lad Torishio alone?"

"I have no idea…"

Eventually, practically everyone forgot about Gandalf. That night Frodo and I went to the Green Dragon Inn for dinner.

"Did you hear Sandyman, about those rumor coming in from Bree?"

"Bree?" I asked with keen interest, "What's that?"

"A town where Humans live and some Hobbits although without much Hobbit sense…"

"What about these rumors?" Sandyman asked, "You mean the ones about war brewing up over the hills?"

"And Sam said he saw a tree walking…"

Sam who was sitting nearby jumped, "I _did_ see a tree come to life!"

That led to an argument far too complicated for me to comprehend.

"Look," Sandyman said, "It's not our business what goes on over the river. So we should simply ignore it."

Dinner was rather subdued.

Frodo and I arrived at Bagend sometime later. We entered. I had the strangest feeling we were being watched. I turned around; a hand was reaching for Frodo's shoulder. My heart jumped into my mouth.

"Is it secret?" a voice asked; it took me a moment for me to recognize the voice to be Gandalf's. And he looked very worried.

"Y-yes…" Frodo said digging in a trunk and pulling the envelope out, "I nearly forgot about-."

Gandalf snatched the envelope out of his hand and cast it into the fire. My eyebrows shot up, but I also had a feeling of suspicion.

"What are you doing?" Frodo cried weakly.

Gandalf held the fire tongs ready, the envelope burned away, but the ring didn't look affected one bit. Gandalf picked it up and said, "Frodo, here take it. It's quite cool."

_Wha-? Ok…this is officially freaking me out…_I though slightly panic stricken.

Gandalf dropped the ring into Frodo's hand. It looked like it had gotten heavier as Frodo's hand descended a few inches when the ring was dropped into his open hand.

"Do you see anything?" Gandalf asked hopefully.

"No…nothing." Frodo said, "Wait…"

Red lettering had appeared around the gold band illuminating the living room.

"It's some type of Elvish…I can't read it…" Frodo said.

"Can you read it?" I asked Gandalf.

"Yes…But the language of Mordor I will not utter here, but it does say in the common language:

_One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them,_

_One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them_

It is two lines of a poem relating to The One Ring."

"The One Ring?" Frodo asked, I could tell that it rang a bell in his head, "Bilbo found a ring…in Gollum's cave…do you think-?"

"Yes, it was the very same ring." Gandalf said.

"No one got Gollum right Gandalf-sensei?" I asked slightly panicky.

"I searched everywhere for Gollum, but to no avail…"

"You don't mean…"

"Yes, the enemy found him first. They tortured him and they made out two words: 'Shire' and 'Baggins'." Gandalf said gravely.

I was beginning to have a highly unusual feeling, the feeling as though I could sense darkness coming closer steadily. There was only one choice now; The Ring would have to go. It couldn't stay here or who knows what could happen. We went into the kitchen and began to discuss this over some tea.

"The One Ring," Gandalf said, "It has lain dormant for years, since Isildor cut The Ring from Sauron's hand."

Frodo frowned a little, "But, Sauron was destroyed wasn't he?"

My face was screwed up in concentration. It sounded like Sauron had put some of his soul into The Ring. So maybe he somehow was still "alive".

"His soul survived. Because he bound his soul to The Ring and because The Ring was never destroyed he merely lost his body. If nothing is done…he could try to destroy the world again." Gandalf said.

"An apparition then," I said, "His body was destroyed but…he's not officially dead because some of his soul still exists…right?"

"You could put it that way."

Frodo was looking at me in amazement.

X

A rider cloaked in black on his black horse charged through town.

"Who's there?" A Hobbiton man asked suspiciously.

The rider's answer, a long sword swipe.

X

"You will have to leave the Shire as soon as possible if you can first thing tomorrow." Gandalf said, with an anxious glance at me he added, "Torishio my lad, you will have to accompany Frodo."

"Kay." I said breathlessly while helping Frodo pack, "Ummm…you wouldn't happen to have clothes for this world for me would you? Because I might attract some unwanted attention."

The last thing we needed was someone telling the enemy: "Oh, I've seen a 'Baggins' just look for a boy wearing outlandish clothes who's traveling with him." Plus, this kind of thing seemed to call for a sword and…I've never used one in my entire life.

"I'm afraid all I have is this tunic you can wear over your clothes." Gandalf said handing me a large grey tunic, "Meet me at Bree."

"That'll do." I said thickly pulling it over my head emerging tousle haired.

Frodo had filled two rucksacks, one for himself and one for me he also was wearing a cloak, "I can cross country quietly enough." He said stowing The Ring safely away in an inside pocket.

Gandalf grinned, "Hobbits are such amazing creatures. In a month one can learn all their ways and after a hundred years…still surprise you."

I chuckled.

_Thunk._

I turned to the open window, "What was that?" I asked in an undertone.

"Both of you," Gandalf said, "Get low."

Frodo and I crouched to the floor. He looked like he was ready to sprint in case if the unwelcome visitor was a monster or something. Gandalf crept to the window, staff held at the ready.

_WHAM!_

"OUCH!" someone shouted, it sounded like Sam Gamgee.

"CONFOUND YOU SAMWISE GAMGEE!" Gandalf shouted in indignation.

(A/N: If anyone knows what 'Confound' is supposed to mean please mention in a review)

It WAS Sam Gamgee. He was very shaken and holding grass shears.

"I-I w-was o-only trimming the grass under the window sir." He stammered holding his grass shears up for proof.

"I don't remember hearing Sam snipping at the grass." I said in confusion.

"Did you hear anything?" Gandalf asked looking a lot like my math teacher his eyes narrowing alarmingly.

"O-only raised voices!" Sam croaked.

"What did you hear?"

"Well…a good deal about a ring, a Dark Lord, and something about the end of the world…" Sam stammered, even worse, "But p-lease don't turn me into a toad or anything…un-natural…"

"No…Gandalf said.

"But Sam," Frodo said, "If you go shooting your mouth off, I hope Gandalf turns you into a great warty toad."

Sam probably would've sworn-in blood, not to tell anyone about what he had just heard. He also had to come with us, mainly to avoid awkward questions.

XXX

"Be careful, the enemy has many spies in the world. Stay off the path." Gandalf turned to Frodo, "Never put The Ring on. If you do the servants of Sauron will be drawn to it. The Ring _wants_ to be found."

But we weren't going to let it be found. Gandalf mounted his horse.

"I will go see the head of my counsel. He will know what to do."

Gandalf's words were reassuring, but I couldn't keep the sick feeling of foreboding out of my stomach. Frodo took a deep breath and the three of us started out on what felt like, a long journey.

"Gandalf-sensei told us to meet him at an inn called: "The Prancing Pony" in a place called 'Bree'." I said racking my brains, "I hope we can get some help and maybe more details about The Ring."

"I hope The Ring will be safe in Bree." Frodo said, "I'm not made for quests."

_We might not have any choice…_I thought my stomach plummeting several miles.

There was some luck with us though. To most of the residents of the Shire, it merely looked like we were going to visit someone and wanted to go there on foot. Hopefully, this could keep up until we got to Bree or some other safe place. Nights weren't that bad, if we weren't sleeping on a root, but the dream kept coming to me. Always the same one every night.

"Do you hear…singing?" I asked while Sam stoked the fire for dinner.

"Wood Elves." Frodo said grinning.

"Let's go see them." Sam said excitedly, "Have you ever seen an Elf Torishio?"

I shook my head.

"Then this should be a real treat for you."

"I'll bet it is."

We rushed towards the singing. Frodo pushed a branch aside and there they were. A line of Elves glided silently singing in eerie voices. They weren't Humans, no matter how much they looked like Humans. They appeared to have a kind of eternal youth.

"It's sad really, knowing that they're leaving across the ocean. Never to come back." Frodo said from my left.

"Why are they leaving?" I asked puzzled.

"I don't know."

One of the Elves, who must have been around my age, turned his head. He waved. I waved back.

"Wow…" I said later after swallowing a mouthful of roast rabbit, "That was amazing…"

"You said this is your first time seeing an Elf right?" Sam asked.

"Yes."

"So where do the Elves on Earth live?"

"Elves don't live on Earth."

Frodo and Sam exchanged slightly shocked glances. I didn't blame them. This bit of news would sound unusual to them.

"So…only Humans?"

"Yes." I said.

"Well," Sam said, "Not all worlds should be the same."

We all laughed.

"Well," Frodo said, "We should get some rest. We have a long day up ahead."

XXXXX

"I still can't see why we're going through someone's cornfield." I said, "Won't we get clobbered around the head and shoulders or pelted with bits of solid salt and bacon rinds?"

"If we pass through quietly, Farmer Maggot will never know." Sam said, "Right Mr. Frodo? Frodo?"

He was nowhere to be seen.

"Maybe we made a bad turn somewhere." I said, "This has happened to me before in a cornfield maze."

"Sam? Torishio?" Frodo came around the corner, "Sorry, I took a bad turn."

"I thought we'd lost you…" Sam said, with mounds of relief.

"What do you mean?"

"Something Gandalf said a while back: 'Don't you lose him Samwise Gamgee.' And I don't mean to lose you or either of you."

"Sam," I said, "We're still in the Shire."

"What could possibly happen?" Frodo finished for me.

Sam opened his mouth but no words except a grunt came out. Pippin and Merry had come bursting out of the corn. Right into Frodo and Sam.

"Ow…" Merry grunted.

"Hullo Frodo." Pippin said cheerily, as though nothing happened.

Sam was very peeved by this sudden crash. He shoved Merry off him and yanked Pippin bodily off Frodo. Frodo scrambled to his feet.

"Everyone ok?" I asked. My response was murmurs of saying they were ok. Then the next thing I knew Merry had shoved cabbages and carrots into my arms.

"You've been in Farmer Maggot's crop!" Sam shouted accusingly at Pippin, who had also crammed stolen vegetables into Sam's arms.

"WHO'S IN ME FIELD?" A grouchy voice boomed and several dogs barked. Frodo blanched.

"Uh-oh…Farmer Maggot's dogs!"

The four Hobbits bolted, leaving me a little clueless. Sam looked at the cabbage and carrots then at me, we both dropped everything and ran. I ran until I tripped over my own feet and landed on my face. I could feel the dogs' breath on my neck.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! DON'T HURT ME!" I screamed covering my head.

I heard Sam, Frodo, Merry, and Pippin all come to a sudden halt and turn around. Pippin came bursting out of the corn holding Sam's walking stick like a sword. Sam also came out frying pan at the ready. The dogs began licking me.

"Hey that tickles!"

Farmer maggot came bursting out of the corn, "Who's the vegetable thieves?" he asked glaring at Frodo, Sam, Pippin, and Merry.

Sam and I pointed at Merry and Pippin. Next, Pippin and Merry got the worst telling off I have ever seen. Pippin said he was sorry so many times that Farmer Maggot laughed and said, "Can't be too careful. Funny folk have been coming by lately. This rider all in black shows up yesterday and asks me if I've seen anyone by the name of 'Baggins' and a boy in outlandish clothing. I tell him I haven't and I wouldn't have told him even if I have."

I could feel my heart pounding wildly against my chest. I was hoping that the tunic Gandalf gave me would be enough until I could get clothes to help me blend in.

"We were only passing through sir." I said, "Pippin-san and Merry-san just crashed into Frodo-san and Sam-san."

One of the dogs looked like he could have been saying, "Hmmm…"

"Well, if it isn't Frodo Baggins." Farmer Maggot said, "I remember when you used to nick mushrooms from me farm."

"Um…" was all what Frodo could say, he was eyeing Farmer Maggot's dogs very apprehensively.

"Anyway," Farmer Maggot said, "How about you lads have supper at my house and spend the night. Ah, I forgot, what's your name lady?"

"I'm Torishio Higrushi." I said.

"Torishio is it? Are you a traveler? Humans don't come this way very often."

I had the feeling that I shouldn't say I was from another world to Farmer Maggot at the moment. I nodded. I could explain later.

"Yes." Pippin said, "In fact, he's from another world."

"PIPPIN!"

"What?"

"That's not something you go shooting your mouth off about." Sam snapped.

"Oops…"

Sam bonked Pippin on the head with his walking stick. Pippin looked rather peeved for a minute while he rubbed his head.

"Ah." Farmer Maggot said, "How about supper then eh?"

We all entered the dining room in Farmer Maggot's house. Mrs. Maggot served roast potatoes, mushrooms-I didn't know what kind mainly because I don't know all the kind of mushrooms there are-fried fish, and green beans. Pippin and Merry had a Mt. Everest of Mushrooms on their plates.

"So you lot are going to Bree?" Farmer Maggot asked raising his eyebrows.

Frodo nodded. And downed the rest of his mead.

I chewed the fried fish slowly thinking everything over. First, I end up in this world, next The One Ring is discovered, and now, Black Riders are looking for us.

"One thing I want to know is what those guys that are looking for us are." I said, "From what Maggot-san said, they have got to be doing Sauron's dirty work."

"Afraid I can't tell you lad." Farmer Maggot said, "You might want to ask a Ranger or an Elf. They might know."

I made a mental note to ask the first Ranger or Elf we met. But it felt like I knew what the name was, but I couldn't put my finger on it…

"We're going to have to go through the Old Forest to get to Bree," Merry said as though he did that everyday.

"Well…" Farmer Maggot said, "I can take you about…30 miles in me wagon."

"Really?" I asked, "Thanks sir."

Farmer Maggot chuckled and said, "Well, we all best get to bed after we finish Mrs. Maggot's marmalade roll."

XXXX

Mordor was gathering strength…the Shadow was growing…Darkness was spreading…An army was being bred…The Eye hunted relentlessly for the Ring…The Eye wanted it back…

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

SANGOCHAN: FINALLY! Chapter three is done.

Lloyd: (pops open a bottle of apple cider) Let's celebrate! SANGOCHAN GOT OVER THAT WRITTER'S BLOCK!

Torishio: Keep checking for Chapter Four: Tom Bombadil.

SANGOCHAN: YUM BUI!

(Cheers!)


	4. Chapter 4

SANGOCHAN: Hey everybody! Here's SANGOCHAN and Lloyd with Chapter four!

Lloyd: We don't have anything to say but…

Both: R&R.

Chapter Four: Tom Bombadil

"Torishio! Time for breakfast."

"Please five more minutes Mom." I mumbled.

"Mom?" Said Frodo-san's voice very stunned.

I blinked.

"AHHHH!" I yelled, "FRODO-SAN! SORRYSORRYSORRY!" I was beet red from embarrassment.

"Uh…Farmer Maggot said breakfast's ready…"

I rolled out of bed and pulled on my pants. I was so embarrassed! How could I mistake Frodo-san for my own mom? I entered the kitchen and sat down in-front of a plate of bacon, scrambled eggs, and pancakes. Good thing I was better at using a fork and knife now.

"After you boys finish breakfast, I'll get me wagon ready." Farmer Maggot said between mouthfuls of scrambled eggs.

X After Breakfast...X

We all loaded into the wagon I chose a seat more inside as to avoid attracting attention. Pippin-san had a basket of mushrooms on his lap, finally the wagon set off down the trail.

_I hope I can get something in Bree that won't make me stick out like a stick in the mud…_I thought nervously.

Several hours dragged by, I was sleeping peacefully until a rather painful poke in the back woke me up. I blinked and rolled over.

"We're at the Old Forest." Sam-san said.

I shouldered the rucksack on and followed the others towards the forest. We watched Farmer Maggot vanish in the distance with his wagon.

"Ok, let's get this over with…" I said, "Bree, here we come."

A trip though the Old Forest definitely wasn't like a walk to Grandma's house. We constantly tripped over tree roots and tore our pants on brambles. I felt sorrier for Frodo-san, Sam-san, Pippin-san, and Merry-san; I had shoes on so my ankles were left untouched while theirs' were covered in scratches.

"So…tired…must nap…" Sam-san groaned.

The sun burned the back of my neck, but thankfully, I had no sunburn-I don't burn that easily. _Takeshi and Yoko will probably wonder how I got a tan so fast…_I thought exhausted.

"Can't nap now…" Merry-san said wiping sweat off his forehead, "Just a little further…"

Up ahead, I could hear running water. At least we could cool off our feet. We dropped our packs and sat down in the shade of a weeping willow tree. Pippin-san started snoring loudly.

"Maybe we should collect some of this water for the rest of the trip," I said taking off my sneakers and plunging my feet into the river.

"I can't carry water in my pockets." Sam-san said.

"You didn't think to bring a canteen?" I asked.

"What's a 'canteen'?" Frodo-san asked, "Is it like a water skin?"

"Yeah…" I said awkwardly, "But…it's not made from animal skin…It would be too hard to explain."

That was close…I really didn't want to have to explain what plastic was.

"I'm going to have a look around." Sam-san said.

"Ok."

I stretched out on the grass and yawned. I really could use some rest and I was considering buying a bow and some arrows at Bree. Good thing I did after-school archery. A sword would be no better than a stick for me.

_SPLASH!_

I sat up and looked around for the source of the sound. Than I noticed Frodo-san had rolled into the river. I got up to fish him out. But before I even got my toes wet, the tree to my left started moving.

"THE TREE'S ALIVE!" I shouted.

Sam-san came out of nowhere and dragged Frodo-san out. As soon as Frodo-san's head left the water, he coughed and spluttered.

"That tree threw me in the river! Then it tried to pin me down."

"Um…" I said, "I think we have bigger problems now…"

Both Merry-san and Pippin-san were being sucked into the willow tree.

"Should we build a fire?" Sam-san suggested.

"And barbeque Merry-san and Pippin-san?" I asked incredulously, "I don't think so."

"OUCH!" Pippin-san shouted as the willow squeezed him painfully.

"What do we do?" Frodo-san croaked.

I grabbed Merry-san's ankles which were protruding out of a large crack in the willow and pulled as hard as I could. Nothing happened. Sam meanwhile was starting a fire. Smoke snaked up into the air and a blaze started.

"PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT!" Merry-san shouted, "He says he'll squeeze me in two if the fire's not put out!"

"Who?" Sam asked as he put the fire out.

"The tree!" Merry-san shouted.

"I told you not to start a fire. These trees have brains of their own!"

"SOMEONE HELP!"

_Hey dol! Merry doll! Ring a dong dillo!_

_Ring a dong! Hop along! Fal lal the willow!_

_Tom Bom, jolly Tom, Tom Bomdadillo!_

We looked around trying to spot the singer, and then the song started again.

_Hey! Come merry dol! Derry dol! My darling!_

_Light goes the weather-wind and the feathered starling._

_Down along under Hill, shining in the sunlight,_

_Waiting on the doorstep for the cold starlight,_

_There my pretty lady is, River-woman's daughter,_

_Old Tom Bomdadillio water lilies bringing_

_Comes hopping home again. Can you hear him singing?_

_Hey! Come merry dol! Derry dol! And merry-o,_

_Goldberry, Goldberry, merry yellow berry-o!_

_Poor old Willow-man, you tuck your roots away!_

_Tom's in a hurry now. Evening will follow day._

_Tom's going home again water-lilies brining._

_Hey! Come derry dol! Can you hear me singing?_

Eventually a tall blue hat with a feather came into view. Then…_Boing!_ A man-shorter than me but too tall to be a Dwarf- leapt into the air. He had a sky-blue jacket on and bright yellow boots. He was holding a large leaf like a tray full of water-lilies high over his head. Both Sam-san and Frodo-san rushed towards the man.

"Whoa! Tom's in a hurry now. What's the fuss about? Eh! Don't crush my water-lilies."

"Our friends are being eaten alive by that willow tree!" I shouted trying yet again to yank Merry-san out with no luck.

"Ho! Old Man Willow? Well, I'll sing his roots off."

_Just don't let it be anything annoying…_I thought desperately.

Tom put one hand on the tree and said, "Old-Man Willow! You should not be waking. Go back to sleep, dig deep, eat earth, and drink water."

Merry came shooting out as if someone had kicked him out and Pippin fell to the ground with a thud on the grass; both got up shakily. We all said our thanks.

"Please, come with me to my house." Tom said, "The table is topped with delicious food and Goldberry is waiting." He picked up his leaf and bounced along the trail with us following him. He began singing again. And all along the trail he kept singing until a large house came into view. A young blonde woman was sitting by the front door. The moment she saw us she came dashing over to us.

"Welcome dear guests. I am Goldberry, Daughter of the River." She said. She had a forest green gown on with silver clasps at her waist.

"Um…hello…" I said awkwardly.

"Son of Man, what be your name? I have not seen many Sons of Men pass this way."

"Ummmm…I'm Torishio Higrushi…" I said remember how people usually addressed boys in Middle-Earth.

"Please," Goldeberry-san said, "Come in. Leave all terrible things outside. Dinner is on the table. Let us make merry."

_Gurgle…gurgle…gurgle…gurgle…_

"AH!" I gasped. That was my stomach.

"Thank you Lady Goldberry." Frodo said bowing politely.

"Yes, yes, come in." Tom-san said, "Come in and fill your bellies and come your tangles."

_Unfortunately for me…it's pointless to try to get my mop neat…_I thought.

**(Insert "Sweatdrop")**

Then Tom-san and Goldberry-san clasped hands and began singing again.

_O slender as a willow-wand! O cleverer than water!_

_O reed by the living pool! Fair river-daughter!_

_O spring-time and summer-time, and spring again after!_

_O wind on the waterfall, and the leaves' laughter!_

We followed them inside. They sang every now and then down the hallway. It was such a strange feeling _not_ to take off my shoes before going into someone's house.

"Welcome!" Goldberry-san said, "I had not known that people of the Shire were so merry tongued. You, Frodo Baggins must be an Elf-Friend; I can tell by that gleam in your eyes."

I was suddenly reminded of _Final Fantasy VII_.

**(A/N: Don't ask)**

"Fair Lady…" Frodo-san said, "I don't mean to be rude but who is Tom Bomdadillo?"

"He is," Goldberry-san started. We all looked at her questioningly.

"He is the Master."

"So…" Pippin-san said, "He owns the land around here?"

Goldberry-san laughed, "No that would be too much of a burden."

"Wait, is that because all the animals and trees around here _listen_ to him?" I asked. Goldberry-san smiled.

"You are very wise beyond your years Torishio son of…"

"Uh…my dad's name's Shugo…" I said awkwardly and blushing.

"Yes, you are very wise beyond your years Torishio, son of Shugo."

Ahhh….I was SO embarrassed! Tom-san came back laden with a milk jug.

"Ah! Here is my pretty lady all dress in a fine girdle and silver clasps. Is supper ready? I see bread and honey and cream on the table."

"Yes, supper is ready." Goldberry-san said, "Please, our guests eat you must be hungry."

Thankfully dinner did _not_ require the use of knife and fork. I really didn't want to make a fool of myself and I would also need some getting used to in this world. I spread some honey and cream on a nice thick slice of bread and took a bite. It was delicious!

**(A/N: My mouth's watering!)**

"After supper," Goldberry-san said, "I will show you to your rooms and you may bathe."

"Uh…Ma'am, you wouldn't happen to have anything I could wear?" I asked, "You see…I'm actually from another world and I really, really, really don't want to attract unwanted attention."

I explained the rest of my situation carefully so I wouldn't give away the fact that Middle-Earth and everything in it existed in a book on Earth. That's the rule of traveling to other worlds…I think.

"Yes, I believe we can find something for you." Tom-san said.

After about two hours we were all feeling full and sleepy. It was almost dark out. I yawned hugely while we followed Goldberry-san to our rooms.

There were five beds. All had jade green sheets, lavender pillows and a pair of slippers.

"Ok." Pippin said, "Who's going to bathe first? Oldest first or fastest first?"

"Fastest first." Frodo, Sam, Merry, and I all said at exactly the same time.

"We could 'Ro-Sham-Bo' for it." I suggested. I received blank stares.

_GAAAH! I forgot! They probably have no clue what I'm talking about!_

"Fastest first." Marry said, "Pippin's the slowest."

"There are three tubs here." Sam said poking his head into the wash closet, "So…I guess we can get through this quickly."

"I'll go first." I said thrusting my hand into the air, "I usually get done in about fifteen minutes."

"Ok." Frodo said.

After Bath-Time…

"Ahh…That feels better." I said stretching out on the bed in a pair of flannel pajamas, "When's Pippin? If he stays in the tub any longer he'll be super wrinkly."

Pippin came into the bedroom in his pajamas, "I'm tired." He said yawning.

"Well…we'd all better get some sleep." Frodo said, "We have along day ahead of us."

The next Day

I was the first one up. I rubbed my eyes and yawned.

"Whatimeisit?" I mumbled.

The door opened, Tom-san was there.

"Good morning my good fellows!" he said, "Should you rise early-you shall have grass and rain for breakfast!"

"It's the crack of dawn…" I moaned pulling the blankets over my head. I felt Tom-san pull them off, "Whatareyoudoin?"

"It is time to wake and have breakfast!"

"Please….ten more minutes…"

He dragged me out of bed. I was still half asleep so…I didn't put up a struggle. The smell of pancakes tickled my nose. I got up and dashed for the kitchen.

**(A/N: He sure has a lot of energy for someone who is half asleep…sweatdrops)**

I don't remember much of breakfast because I was half asleep most of the time…but after washing up. Some clothes for me were laid out on the bed. A soft leather jerkin, a long sleeve forest green tunic, leggings that fit loosely comfortably, a large belt, and knee high boots-I kinda looked like a Human version of Link-except I had jet black hair and grey eyes. It was time to go through the rest of the forest; I grabbed my pack and left the bedroom.

"Ok I'm ready." I said shouldering my pack.

"Now," Tom-san said, "Should you find yourselves in need recite this poem and I'll be there before you know it!"

_Ho! Tom Bombadillo!_

_By water, wood and hill, by reed and willow,_

_By fire, sun and moon, harken now and hear us! _

_Come, Tom Bombadillo, for our need is near us!_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

SANGOCHAN; Whew! FINALLY. Chapter four is done…

Lloyd keep on the look out for Chapter Five: The Old Forest. Huh? WHOA! A BARROW WIGHT!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: The Old Forest**

"It feels like monsters are gonna leap out at us at any moment." I said. The Old Forest was definitely creepy enough.

"Don't worry." Merry said, "Monsters don't live in this area. I would know, I've been here millions of times."

Seeing all the trees made me feel very small. Not to mention I was practically screaming on the inside to climb them. It felt like the forest had no end. Eventually my eyelids began to droop.

"Let's crash here for a while." I said yawning, "I'm exhausted…-Uh...that means 'rest' Sam-san."

I plopped down in front of a large tree and found a comfortable position. I nodded off to sleep.

_…HELP..!_

I snapped awake to find myself alone. I ran forwards following the cries for help. It sounded like Pippin-san…

"Uh…hello..?" I said, "Is anyone there?"

A cold voice rose from beneath my feet. Suddenly the air became thin and I could hardly breathe!

_Cold be hand and heart and bone,_

_And cold be sleep under stone:_

_Never more to wake on stony bed,_

_Never, till Sun fails and Moon is dead._

_In the black wind the stars shall die,_

_And still on gold here let them lie,_

_Till the dark lord lifts his hand_

_Over dead sea and withered land._

A horrible creaking noise followed I walked forward and found a cave below the ledge I was standing on. It was pitch black in the cave but…I had a bad feeling that what-ever-it-was that was in there was a Demon of some sort. The Miasma from the cave caused the air around me to thin. I was getting dizzy…How could I forget…Humans are extremely vulnerable to Miasma and it takes strict training-which wasn't on Earth-to become used to it.

_Ho! Tom Bombadillo!_

_By water, wood and hill, by reed and willow,_

_By fire, sun and moon, harken now and hear us!_

_Come, Tom Bombadillo, for our need is near us!_

"Frodo-san! Sam-san! Pippin-san! Merry-san!" I shouted. I didn't know what to do! I could hardly breathe and I was starting to lose consciousness. Slowly dark patches formed at the corners of my vision. I was going to pass out I knew it. The last thing I heard before passing out was Tom-san. But I never heard it. I had passed out.

"Torishio…Torishio…Wake up!"

Someone slapped me across the face. I let out a cry of pain and I snapped back to conciseness.

"You gave us a right scare!" Sam-san said irritably, "I nearly tripped over you!"

"I…don't know what happened." I said defensively, "The Miasma got to me and…"

"Oh…" Merry-san said as if he just remembered, "I forgot…about that…"

At least we were all in one piece. Tom-san came out of the cave holding an armful of treasure. Then suddenly I noticed.

"What happened to your clothes?" I demanded, "What are the white rags for?"

"Now that you mention it…" Frodo-san said, "What happened to our clothes?"

"They are gone." Tom-san said, "Be grateful that you are all unharmed." Then he said something which made me yell in shock.

"PLEASE!! THERE'S AN ELEVEN YEAR OLD HERE! ME!!!"

Tom-san chuckled, "Please take these weapons. They were made of the Westernese and will serve you well." He gave Frodo-san, Sam-san, Pippin-san, and Merry-san leaf shaped daggers. He gave me a short sword with runes engraved into its scabbard and pommel.

"Weird…" I said half drawing it out, "Somehow…I can sense a soul contained in it…It's like it has a heartbeat…"

Runes were also engraved into the blade. If only I could read them…Merry looked like he had some slight experience with a sword. I would be no help. I made a mental note to take Kendo lessons as soon I got back to Earth. If I ever got back…to home. To Tokyo.

"Don't think like that!" I suddenly blurted out, "I'm gonna get back to Earth-eventually."

I could feel everyone stare at me.

"Farewell my good fellows." Tom-san said, "May good fortune follow you."

"Don't worry Torishio." Sam said a little later patting my shoulder, "You'll be back in your world soon enough."

"Define "soon"." I said.

"Um…" Frodo-san said, "Maybe we should get off the road…"

"Why?" Pippin-san asked.

"I don't know…" Frodo-san said, "It's like…there's some kind of evil presence…"

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up and my lungs tightened.

"Get off the road! Quick!" Frodo-san shouted. We dashed off and retreated into a hollow.

Horse hooves plodded by our hiding spot and stopped. A heavy boot thudded onto the dirt. A loud sniffing sound as if-whatever it was-was trying to smell us out. My heart nearly stopped.

_What are we gonna do?_ Thought breaking out into a sweat _What if that thing finds us? Oh…I wish I could evaporate right here and now…_

Frodo-san shifted, I could sense it. The Ring was going loopy! Luckily, Sam-san stopped him before Frodo-san put the Ring on. Merry-san threw a heavy sack and the black rider rode off in that direction.

"What _was_ that?" I gasped, "One of those guys looking for us?"

"Frodo?" Merry-san said.

"We have to leave the Shire." Frodo-san said, "Now."

Merry-san nodded, "Ok, Bukleberry ferry, follow me."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00

SANGOCHAN: And that's chapter five folks!

Lloyd: keep checking for Chapter Six: Strider


End file.
